I've got you
by Colourz
Summary: June and Alicia receive bad news , causing young June to break down. Can Alicia stay strong and be brave for her? A Malory Towers fanfic. I love both June and Alicia and wanted to highlight how close they are, though they're only cousins. This shows the other vulnerable side of their personalities which we seldom get to see. Hope you enjoy reading it!


**A.N:- This is a Malory towers fanfic I wrote. It is about Alicia and June's relationship as cousins. I always loved these two and wanted to highlight the bond between them. I know this is the St Clare's section, but there doesn't seem to be a Malory towers section. Perhaps one of you could help me out? Please review after reading and give me suggestions on how I could improve my writing. I'm still 14 and I want to improve. Now to get on with the story. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **I've Got You**

The sixth form all sat happily at the breakfast table enjoying a good bowl of porridge and some toast. They had received their post just then and the girls were all looking forward to reading their letters.

'Oh, I say,' laughed Darrell whilst reading her letter. 'The chickens pecked at one of mother's dresses and it is now quite ruined, so she had to throw it away. Mother liked that dress.' said Darrell, remembering.

Just then Alicia received a letter too. She grinned around at everyone. 'I've just got a letter from my brother, Sam. I wonder what it's about.' The others girls' ears perked up at the mention of Sam. Sam was a monkey, just like Alicia, and no doubt he had some amusing news to tell her!

Alicia opened up the letter with much eagerness but as she began reading it, the excitement was wiped off her face. Alicia's face became whiter as she read on, and by the time she had finished, she was trembling. Darrell noticed. 'Alicia,' she said gently. Alicia just looked up at her, unable to form words. She abruptly got up from the table and made off for the common room.

Meanwhile at the second form table, June had received a letter too, from her mother. It was quite unexpected as she had already received one the day before. June began reading it. Her face grew pale and suddenly her eyes were filled with tears. 'Oh' was the only thing she could manage to say. Felicity looked at her. She saw that she had tears in her eyes. 'June, what's wrong?' she asked concernedly. June tried to say something, but she couldn't, for she was choking with tears. She too got up and ran to her common room.

Darrell followed Alicia into the common room. She saw her sitting on the armchair, gripping the arms as if she clung onto them for life. 'Alicia,' Darrell softly. Alicia let a tear roll across her cheek. 'Oh, poor June.' she sobbed. 'What has happened to June, Alicia?' asked Darrell kindly. 'Oh, you wouldn't understand,' cried Alicia. 'You and Felicity are always jolly. Poor June. Why did this happen to my sister?' she retorted and went off to find June.

A pang of emotion hit Darrell when Alicia called June her sister. 'They are only cousins,' thought Darrell, 'But they do love one another, much as they would care to admit.' Darrell had never seen Alicia so upset, in all the time she had known her. She just stood there for a few minutes before going back.

June had completely broken down. She lay on the floor crying hysterically, not bothering in the least, if anyone if anyone heard her. She heard footsteps nearby and wondered if it was Felicity again. Felicity had hurried after her to see what was wrong. 'Go away please, Felicity, June had said, 'Please.' So Felicity had left. June looked up through her blurry eyes at the figure by the door to see her cousin standing there.

The older girl made her way towards the younger one and sat down next to her. 'June.' was all she could say, and the younger one lay on her lap sobbing. Alicia stroked her cousin's head, letting her tears fall down onto her hair. But neither girl seemed to care.

'Oh Alicia, Matthew, he, he's' June choked. 'Alicia, say he isn't. He isn't, is he Alicia? She asked. Alicia tried to be the strong wall that the young June could lean on. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. She found herself crying her heart out as the young June continued to choke on her tears. 'Do you know Alicia?' June began. 'Matthew said that you were his favourite cousin.' Alicia felt herself crumbling inside. 'And, and he said I was, I was his favourite sibling.' June said softly. Alicia pulled her cousin closer to her. 'I'm sure you are.' she replied softly. She looked at the letter lying on the floor near her, and took it in her trembling hand.

 _Dear June darling, We got news from the army today. They say they have found your brother in a trench. They are sure that it is Matthew. He has been badly disfigured, sweetheart, but they think it is him. Your father has gone to see, June, to see if it really is him. Pray it isn't Matthew, sweetheart, pray it's not your brother. Be brave June, will you? You will have Alicia with you, she'll help you alright? She will guide you. We may need you both to come home. Let us pray it we don't. Pray for good, June will you? Pray for your brother. I love you darling, Mummy_

Alicia stared at the now moist paper. She was supposed to help June. She had to guide her. Looking at how much her aunt trusted her, she felt that she had let her aunt down. How awful it must be for Aunt Maggie. How awful it must be for Uncle Robert, he had to see if it was his own son who was lying dead.

Alicia sat there thinking of the times when Sam and Matthew had argued over the silliest of things. How Matthew always took her side when Sam was against her. He was only three years older, but so much more responsible, so much more mature. She thought of Sam. He was the same age as Matthew and they had almost been inseparable. She thought of her other brothers, Roger and Dick, they had looked up to Matthew like he was their own brother. And Tom and James, June's brothers. Poor Tommy, poor James, they loved Matthew so much. As did he. And June…June loved him the most. And she was to lose him. What had June done? What had anyone done? What had Matthew done, to deserve such a plight?

She decided to go on being strong and do as her aunt said. She squeezed June's hand and the younger girl understood. They said a silent prayer for Matthew with all their faith and hope, not caring in the least about their sceptical beliefs. They just needed to have faith and pray for Matthew.

'I love him. I love my brother.' June sobbed. 'I love him too.' Alicia said quietly. June was silent for a moment. 'Alicia, thank you for being my sister.' said June looking at her with tears down her face. 'I love you Alicia.' Alicia managed to put a small smile on her face and looked back at June. 'I love you too June. I'm glad that you're my sister.'

Alicia mustered up some courage. 'He will be alright,' she managed to say. 'Matthew is brave and strong. It won't be him. Matthew will come back and laugh at how we believed something like that. I am quite sure.' June wanted to believe what Alicia said. Alicia herself, wanted to believe what she said. Suddenly, it became their hope. They hoped for good. They prayed for their brother. They knew Matthew was brave and strong. Now, they would have to be too.

So, the sisters sat on the floor, silently, hand in hand, hoping for goodwill and for Matthew to come back, smiling, and for him to laugh at his foolish sisters, laugh at them for believing something so unsure, but also smile at them, for having faith, and for being there for each other. Like good sisters.


End file.
